Detention Isn't Always Bad
by maclaineee
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen hate each other with a passion. What will happen when they both end up with a detention? Please read, my first fanfic. E&B AH AU


**Ok, so this is my first fanfic and I'm not sure how you guys will like it. Just give it a try and leave a review and tell me how you like it … or don't. **

**Song I listened to: Catch Me by Demi Lovato, Airplanes by B.o.b ft. Hayley Williams and Careful by Paramore. **

Detention Isn't Always Bad.

_God dammit!_

I was late for school, for the third time this week and I'm pretty sure I won't get away with it this time. If only my alarm had gone off, which it hadn't. The only reason I woke up is because my best friend Alice called to tell me to wear my blue shirt that 'accentuates my skin'.

Alice Cullen was my best friend and had been since first grade. She was short, around 4ft8 and is stick thin. She has slightly tanned skin and piercing blue eyes. Her hair was short and black and nearly always styled to flick out.

Alice and I are complete opposites and that is why I think we get on so well. I'm not stunning like Alice although I'm not ugly. I'm just plain. I'm 5ft4, not tall and not short. I have brown hair that is naturally wavy and big, brown eyes. My skin is very pale. I'm extremely clumsy and hate shopping whereas Alice walks so gracefully it looks as though she is dancing and she has an extreme love for shopping. I would rather sit and read a book or go to the library.

Anyways, I was late for school again after waking up late. The bell had already gone 15 minutes ago and I had English with Miss Morton. She was very strict and I had already been late twice this week for which she had let me off for. I would no doubt be receiving a detention today.

I ran along the corridor hoping that I could maybe sneak in without being noticed. Of course that was a hopeless thought ad I entered the classroom.

"Miss Swan, thank you for embracing us with your presence, this is the third time this week you've been late. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to give you a detention." Miss Morton snapped at me as soon as I entered the classroom.

"Sorry miss, my alarm didn't work" I mumbled my excuse, not even trying to defend myself.

Everyone was staring at me as I was given the detention slip. I walked to my desk in the back of the classroom which was next to Alice. As I was walking I tripped over a bag on the floor. I managed to catch myself on a nearby desk and was quite proud that I didn't injure myself or anyone around me. I began blushing furiously as I sat down and heard a snicker from the other side of the classroom. I looked in the direction of the noise and found myself glaring at the bane of my existence.

Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen was Alice's twin brother and we hated it each other. He was the most popular boy in school and by far the most gorgeous. He had wild, unusual bronze hair and piercing green eyes that were endless. He had slightly tanned skin, like Alice and was tall and lean with muscles in all the right places. Nearly every single girl fell at his feet and he knew how gorgeous he was. He was arrogant and cocky and I hated him for it.

Edward of course hated me in return for not falling at his feet like every other girl. I admit I thought he was gorgeous but his personality got in the way. We tried to stay out of each others way as much as possible because it always turned into a large, heated argument. However this was rather difficult as his twin sister was my best friend and I was nearly always over at their house. It also didn't help that we were biology partners by force.

I glared at Edward as he continued to chuckle at my clumsiness. As I was about to flip him off, Miss Morton interrupted.

"Mr Cullen, what is so funny that you decide to interrupt my lesson again?" she questioned with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Sorry Miss, I just find it hilarious that Swan can't stay on her own two feet for more than three steps," he said to the teacher.

The class erupted into laughter and even Alice let a few giggles escape while I sunk even further into my chair, turning eight shades redder.

"Well", she started, "since you decided to waste my time again, I will waste yours, detention, after school Mr Cullen."

"But Miss,"

"No buts Cullen, detention, my room 3'oclock," Miss Morton interrupted his excuse with a finality tone to her voice.

I looked at Edward with a smug look while he glared with such hate in his eyes that I nearly flinched. Nearly.

The rest of the day flew by as I began to realise that I would have to endure an hour and a half of detention with just Edward Cullen. Great. Not.

When the bell rang, I trudged my way unwillingly along to Miss Morton's room. Edward was already there when I entered the classroom. I sat on the other side of the classroom, near the door and as far away from Edward as I could get.

"Ok, Edward and Bella, I have to leave now as I have a family emergency. However I want you to stay here till 4.30pm and I have Mrs Cope looking after your detention slips which you will have to go and sign before you leave. I'm sorry that I have to leave but I expect you two to be on your best behaviour for the course of you detention. Do we have any problems?" Miss Morton explained to us.

We both shook our heads and answered no.

As soon as she left, I picked my Romeo and Juliet out of my bag and began t read the classic tale of true love.

After a while of reading, I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and caught Edward's look of disgust as I read my book.

"What do you want Cullen?" I growled.

"Nothing Isabella," he answered as he turned away.

"My name's Bella, Eddie," I growled back at him.

His head snapped in my direction when I called him the nickname he most despised.

"My name is Edward, nerd," he snarled.

"Oh, so because I read a book when I have nothing else to do I'm a nerd now. Ha, ok Cullen, you conceited ass-face," I snapped back getting louder with each word.

He glared at me and said "You know you want me Swan, just give in already!"

"I wouldn't want you if you were the last person on the planet. You know, your so cocky, get over yourself," I shouted standing up. I was sick of him thinking he was better than everyone else.

"I am NOT cocky. Stop being such a bitch Bella, you're just jealous," he shouted standing up too.

"Jealous? Why on _earth_ would I be jealous of you?"

"Hmm, let me think. I'm gorgeous, I'm popular and everyone loves me."

"That's where you wrong Edward, I don't find anything about that to be jealous of at all. Not everyone loves you and I don't care about popularity, I have plenty of friends," I screamed at him as I moved closer to him.

"HA! Yeah, sure thing Bella. 'Cos you don't care at all!" he mocked, shouting back as he moved closer until we were inches away from each other.

"No I don't asshole!" I screamed. I was sick of him and his arrogant attitude.

"You're such a BITCH Bella," he growled, red in the face.

"And you're such an ASSHOLE Edward. You know what it is, I'm outta here," I screamed into his face.

I spun around and began stomping to the door. Edward grabbed hold of my arm and spun me around. I was about to tell him to let me go when his lips crashed to mine. His lips were soft and warm. I welcomed his lips until I remembered who I was kissing. He gripped the back of my head, holding my body against his. I shoved his chest with both of my hands. He let up and stepped back from me.

"What the fuck Cullen?" I spat at him.

It was then that I took in his appearance. He was red in the face from shouting and the kissing, his eyes dark with lust and lips swollen. He was breathing heavily and had a slight hand mark on his face from where my hand had connected with his cheek. And he looked rather adorable. Without realising what I was doing, I grabbed him before he could reply and crashed my lips once again to his lips.

My hands went to the hair at the nape of his neck while his went to my waist. He pushed me up against the wall and the contact made me groan as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I granted him access straight away. Our tongues battled for dominance and neither was giving up. I sucked on his tongue and he groaned into my mouth. I could feel him straining against his pants and grinded against his pelvis.

"Ung … Edward, fuck!" I moaned.

"Hmm … Bella!" He replied incoherently.

Things began to get more heated as I reached for his shirt. Suddenly Edward had a hold off my wrists and had them pinned above my head. I huffed with annoyance and felt rejection begin to wash over me.

"Not now Bella, Mrs Cope is watching for us to leave and if she walks in on us … well it would not be a good thing," he reassured me after seeing tears glisten in my eyes.

"I agree Edward, not now … but maybe later on you could come to my house, my dad is on the late shift and we could finish some biology homework," I whispered suggestively, "or maybe do other things…"

Edward groaned and grinded against my hips. This caused me to groan and grind into him.

"I sure will be there Miss Swan, don't worry about that," he replied to my suggestion.

We untangled ourselves and walked out of the classroom hand in hand. As we reached the parking lot after signing our detention slips, I climbed into my truck and looked over to where Edward was, sitting in his silver Volvo.

"See you tonight Cullen, don't be late, we have a lot of _homework _to do," I shouted across the lot.

"Sure thing Swan," he replied and with that he winked and sped out of the car park.

I just couldn't wait for tonight, I had a feeling it was going to be great.


End file.
